


We're in this together

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Cheesy, but nice.





	We're in this together

Our tale starts shortly before Harry comes back to Hogwarts in Deathly Hallows, Anthony Goldstein and Parvati Patil are discussing a potential upcoming battle.

Parvati said, "A few seem convinced he'll come back to rescue us, Tony."

Anthony added, "Especially Neville."

Parvati sighed. "Even if he doesn't come back, the final battle will happen soon."

Anthony took her hand and smiled. "We're in this together, Parv."

Parvati asked, "In what together?"

Anthony stated, "The rollercoaster that's life."

Parvati smirked. "When did you become so sappy?"

Anthony muttered, "It's this new lifestyle of sneaking around, avoiding the Carrows that has made me realise I have to protect what I love."

Parvati blushed. "I'm honoured." She added, "But, I don't need a man to protect me."

Anthony chuckled. "See, there's the spunk which I fell in love with." He went on, "I'll always be by your side, whether you want me to be or not."

Parvati grinned. "Always."


End file.
